


If I Was Your Girlfriend

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Gia supports a friend, unaware of how much their lives have changed.
Relationships: Gia Campbell/Dante Falconeri





	If I Was Your Girlfriend

_“I know you have no reason to talk to me. I know it’s been…forever. But I didn’t know who else to call, and I just—I need you. Please, come to Port Charles.”_  
  
Whether he called to her out of desperation or confusion, Gia had no choice but to go to him.  
  
Port Charles had the tendency to make her break out in hives, but she tried to maintain by hiding in the shadows. If she saw one Spencer or Cassadine, she had no doubt she would be dragged into a mess.  
  
Instead, Gia sent him a text when arriving at the hospital – _meet me in the chapel_.  
  
It would be an awkward place to maintain any serious conversation, but she knew very few people hit the area unless proclaiming some kind of dying wish.  
  
Her phone beeped – _on my way_.  
  
Gia wondered if she was making a huge mistake, pulling down on her ball cap when she heard one of the chapel doors open and shrinking into the pew.  
  
However, her fears were replaced with the shock of seeing him again. He had ventured right past her, offering her nothing but the sight of his back, as his eyes bounced around the chapel.  
  
Rather than rush to him, claim everything would be all right, her mocha lips parted with a more familiar greeting, “Still looking all right from behind, Falconeri.”  
  
His ebony eyes shot to hers. Though they were obviously tired, red and puffy, he offered her a small smile and made a slow approach towards her pew, “Still hot in a Yankees cap, Campbell.”  
  
When he neared her, Gia stood to her feet uncertain of how to greet him beyond flirtation.  
  
Dante quickly robbed her of any decision, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her body tight against his, “Thank you for coming.”  
  
“Of course.” She curled her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of his scent. No matter where she went in the world, he was her familiar calm. Everything had been easy with him, no matter how brief their relationship had been.  
  
“I can’t lose her, Gia. I don’t—I have no idea what to do.” Dante lips neared her ear, a tearful whisper leaving his lips, “Tell me what to do.”  
  
“Hey, you don’t know anything yet, okay?” She forced a smile, pulling away from him and placing her hands on his face, “Your mama is not ready to leave you. You know that.”  
  
Dante’s eyes were misted as his hands reached for her face, stopping short and dropping to his sides, “You don’t know how much I’ve messed up. Everything I’ve done. I—I’ve done everything wrong with my life since coming here. My ma’s been dragged through it all with me, and she doesn’t even know the half of it.”  
  
“You’ll tell her. When she wakes up, you’ll just—you’ll tell her everything.” Gia sighed at the slight shake of his head, taking his hand in her own and forcing him to sit beside her on the back pew, “Dante, she forgave you for what happened between us, remember quickie wedding slash divorce. She’s gonna forgive you for whatever else you’ve done.”  
  
“You have no clue how bad I’ve been. Bad son, bad man, bad cop…” Dante used his free hand to rub his forehead, releasing a bitter laugh, “I’ve lost an old friend from the block. I’ve—I’ve practically thrown my badge away a few times. I’ve ignored my girlfriend for the sake of some twisted fantasy I had years ago.”  
  
“That better not be a shot at me or something else is gonna feel twisted real soon.”  
  
“No, it wasn’t.” His eyes met hers with a glance over his muscular shoulder, a faint smile on his lips, “I honestly can’t believe you still give me the time of day.”  
  
“Oh well,” Gia released his hand, shrugging her shoulders, “what is an ex-wife for anyway?”  
  
Dante began to lose his smile, bowing his head with tears in his eyes, as he rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward.  
  
Rubbing the length of his back with one hand, she curled her arm under his arm closest to her and rested her chin on his shoulder. With her lips close to his ear, she shut her eyes and spoke in a soothing tone, “If there is anyone your mother will fight for, it’s you, Dante. She always has, always will.”  
  
He began a slow nod, reaching for her hand and placing a soft kiss on her skin. Keeping her hand securely clasped within his, he waited a beat before meeting her eyes again, “…thank you for coming.”  
  
“Only for you. Because I hate this town.” Gia waited for some ghost of a grin to appear on his lips. When it had, she stopped rubbing his back and reached up to his hair, “Tell me this stupid town is responsible for that haircut because I’m not feeling the Farrah look.”  
  
Dante shook his head, growling, “My girlfriend likes it just fine.”  
  
The last thing she wanted to do was question his current life. Their time together was brief and a lifetime ago. She knew of his conquests and he was well aware her bed wasn’t cold. Letting their conversation die, Gia returned to her comforting hold of him and examined his features closely.  
  
His cheeks sunken slightly inward, his eyes dead of the excitement he normally maintained, and his fierce hold onto their brief past – all clear indicators that his life was spinning out of control.  
  
As he leaned into her hold, she smiled to herself and mentally thanked him for a friendship she could depend on.  
  
There was no way she’d stay in Port Charles; however, Gia wouldn’t leave his side a second before he said it was okay.  
  
If the tables were turned, her world falling apart, Dante would have appeared out of the thin air and done the exact same thing for her.


End file.
